Eleven Monsters
by Lassie71
Summary: We all dream.  We all have nightmares.  What do you do when you have consecutive nightmares about the same man?  And what if each time he is different?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so I would welcome some reviews. Honest constructive criticism also very welcome.**

**Many thanks.**

**Chapter One – The First Nightmare**

I really shouldn't have watched that sci-fi movie this evening, it left an indelible print on my memory.

Snuggling into bed, I pulled the bedclothes up around my neck and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I was asleep and dreaming.

#

The white door was there in front of me. Nothing else, just total blank space and a white door. I walked closer, curious and as I got nearer I read the name on the door. _'The Doctor._' Puzzled I walked through.

I was back in the swinging sixties. My skirt was short and I tugged at the hem trying to cover my knees. I had a skimpy little top on and my hair was piled high on my head. Music was pumping out from a nearby warehouse, and I wondered if they actually had raves in the 60s.

I walked through the warehouse door, and felt the beat of the music pulse through my body. The air was heady with scent and the sweat of bodies. The party was in full flow and everyone was having a good time.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink which I didn't pay for and watched the proceedings as I sipped my Babycham. This was wonderful. I'd always wanted to be a part of the 60s and here I was in the thick of it.

The next thing I realise is that everyone has gone. I am alone in the warehouse. It is empty. Just the dusty boxes piled in one corner and sunlight trying to creep in through the cracks in the wood.

I walk outside wondering what is happening. People are running in all directions. Screaming, hugging each other as they find missing family members. I am confused. I don't know what is going on.

Someone approaches me, speaks to me as if he knows me. He is Chinese, Japanese maybe? He wants to know if I'm okay, I assure him I am.

"You are the only survivor," he says. "My God, the only survivor."

I look at him bewildered. "The only survivor of what?" I have no idea what he is talking about.

#

I am now in a hotel. A bleak rundown shack of a place. I am not alone. There is an old man who has just entered the room. His hair is long, down to his collar and grey. I look into his eyes and think maybe he is not as old as he looks. They have a certain twinkle to them. The lines round his eyes crease as he smiles at me.

"I wonder, I wonder," he says looking at me.

"Hello," I say smiling back at him.

"I thought I'd find you here," he states, "yes, yes, I am the Doctor."

I shake his hand, wondering if he's still practising. He looks a little old.

"Now, what to do, hmm. What to do. It's all a bit of a dilemma."

I look up at him from my seat, confused. He seems a little lost in thought and I wonder whether to interrupt him.

"What do you remember child? Anything?" he asks me.

"Erm. Remember about what," I answer, still none the wiser.

"Yes, yes, I thought so. I'm very worried about you, you know."

"Don't be I'm fine."

"But I don't think you are young lady," he says, tapping his fingers against his chin. He looks at me knowingly. As if he knows something that I do not.

"What a to do," he says, walking off clutching the lapels of his coat and then staring out of the window. "I'll have to kill it you know." He turns to face me. "And it might kill you."

My mouth drops open and I am aware of this, but choose to do nothing about it.

"Now let's have a look at you," he commands. Returning to my side and grasping the sides of my head in his hands. He looks into my eyes, deep and steady as if searching the depths of my soul. And now he is tutting as if he doesn't like what he can see.

"I think it's too late. Yes, yes, I'm much too late."

"Too late for what?" I question him.

"Too late to save you my dear. There is absolutely nothing I can do."

I am absolutely incredulous. This man, this Doctor fellow, wants to save me. But there is nothing to save me from. I squeeze his arm as if to reassure him that there is nothing wrong with me.

It is at this point that the pains gripe in my stomach. The pain is excruciating, as if a wild cat is ripping apart my inners.

"It's a wretched beast," he claims. "And I'm much too late."

He puts both his hands on my shoulders and I feel him squeeze me tight.

"Be brave my dear, you have to be very brave."

The fire is eating through the core of me now. I don't know what is happening. "Doctor, please help me!" I plead. "Please come back, help me!"

He is fading now. Fading from view and I can't call him back. My voice has left me. I know this is it, I am going to die. My body feels like it is erupting into a thousand pieces and there is nothing I can do.

#

I wake from my nightmare, the sheets drenched in my sweat. I shake myself from the dream, and focus on my surroundings. It wasn't real. Nothing about it was real. Not even that strange little man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Metallic Monsters**

The day had been a strange one. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had settled over me since the nightmare of yesterday. And now it was night-time again. I drank my cocoa and listened to music as I tried to ease my mind. Propped up on my pillows, I allowed the calm sounds of the music wash over me as I drifted off to sleep.

#

I was floating in space this time. Just miles of blackness, never-ending. Not even a star in sight. Then away in the distance there was one tiny shining star. I floated towards it, and as I drew nearer I realised it wasn't a star, but a door. A door? Hadn't I been here before? I floated closer and those same words were written across it. _'The Doctor'_. I knew I had to go through it and held out my hand to push it open.

On the other side I was in another world, another land that was totally alien to me. The ground I walked upon was entirely made up of sand. Soft yellow sand. It stretched into the distance all around me and I could see nothing except gentle undulating dunes reaching away to the horizon. I walked a little way then shimmering in the distance appeared a metal city. The walls gleamed in the sunlight and I was impossibly drawn towards it.

Immediately I was then standing on the outskirts of the city. It was a sea of glass and steel. I held my hand to one of the walls and the cold pierced my skin making a stark contrast to the warm sun on the back of my neck.

My clothes hadn't changed this time, I was still in my nightshirt and my bare feet padded over the threshold of this strange building. Inside was no different to the exterior. The walls were bare, metallic and cold. The floor exactly the same. I was inside a metal box, with corridors leading off in various directions.

I walked through one of the arches into another room. The door hissed across the arch behind me, closing off the entrance through which I'd just walked. I continued walking forward through corridors and rooms, each time the exit closing off behind me. I was walking through a maze and I had no idea what I would discover at the centre.

Eventually I could walk no further. There was no corridor left open to entice me. The final arch had hissed shut behind me. I turned on the spot and realised I was trapped. My only option was to sit and wait.

#

"Excuse me. I wonder if you could help me."

I look up to see a comical but friendly looking man in the room. Where did he come from?

"Do you know where we are?"

I shake my head. "I have no idea," I tell him.

"Oh dear, that doesn't really help us, does it." He shakes his head and pats down his black coat.

"How did you get here?" I ask him.

"Me? Oh I've been here all along." He answers.

He starts moving around the room, feeling the metal panels as he does so. "What we need is a door," he suggests as if I hadn't thought of that myself.

"There was a door over there," I point at a wall.

"Yes, that's what's bothering me, it's not there anymore," he walks over to it and stares at the wall as if a door will magically appear under his gaze.

"I think they are coming," he states in alarm. He turns back to look at me, "we've got to get out of here."

'You don't say Sherlock,' I think to myself.

"What's your name," he asks me.

"Alice," I answer

"I'm the Doctor," he states, turning back to the door that never was and running his hands over the wall.

My brain pauses for a moment as it concentrates entirely on processing this information, and then my body seems to function again and my heart recommences beating. He doesn't look like the Doctor I think. Although I'm not entirely sure what the Doctor should look like.

"Uh oh," he mutters. "I think they are here."

The door reappears and swings open and into the room sweep two metal canisters. They glide effortlessly and I wonder at their encasement, burnished metal and studded with metallic balls at the bottom. There is a metal grille at the top, and various implements protrude from the obscure machine.

"_Move, move to the door,"_ one of the machines bleats to us.

I look at the Doctor, wait for his reaction.

"Why," the Doctor replies. "What do you want with us?"

"_Obey, you will obey us."_ The machine demands. It moves forward and waves one of its gadgets at the Doctor.

He chooses to obey and I move to follow him.

"_Not you_." The machine turns on me. "_Stay here_."

"Now listen to me," The Doctor says. "She comes with me." He holds out his hand to me, and I grasp it.

"_She stays here_." The machine repeats, a pitch higher, obviously annoyed if a machine can be annoyed.

"Oh you are in a bad temper." The Doctor claims. "I'm coming, but one word of warning. You leave her alone." He gives my hand a small squeeze and then lets it go.

"_She is for the experiment_." The machine advises.

"What experiment?" The Doctor asks

"_Reproduction_. _Move!" _the machine waggles a weapon at the Doctor.

"No! You can't do that. You can't." he exclaims.

"_MOVE!" _the machine repeats.

The Doctor starts to move out of the room but turns and speaks to me one last time. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do to help you."

I look at the floor, realising he is right.

"Alice," he says softly.

I look up at him again.

"Do what it says. Whatever the Dalek wants you are safest to obey. I'm sorry."

With that he turns and leaves the room. One of the machines, a Dalek follows him out. The other stays with me. It rounds on me and points one of its long metal arms at me. Too late I realise it is a weapon.

With no mercy and without reason it fires on me. My stomach is ablaze with the raw energy of its gun. Burning me and consuming me from the inside. I cannot bear the pain and fall to the floor.

"Doctor!" I call out in vain. "Help me!"

#

I am awake now, sitting upright in bed staring at the wall opposite. I am shaking violently and look down at my body to reassure myself I am still in once piece. I take a deep breath and blow it out then pull the covers back over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Maggots**

"Slow down," I shout as the car nearly runs me over.

It's not really going that fast, but the driver, well I wonder if he should be behind the wheel and he clearly wasn't paying due care and attention, as they say.

"Oh bugger," I whisper under my breath as I realise the vehicle is reversing back towards me. Mind you, the driver might be able to give me some idea where I am, and come to think of it, how on earth I got here.

"What are you doing?" the gentleman asks me.

"I might as you the same question," I retort, looking at his velvet jacket and frilled cuffs. Perhaps he's on the way to fancy dress I wonder.

"What I'm doing is none of your business, but you shouldn't be wandering out here on your own. Now get in." He leans over and opens the car door.

I shouldn't accept lifts from strangers, I realise that. But the car is kind of cute, yellow and old fashioned. And I'm lost with no sight of any civilisation for miles around. So I disregard all my ingrained safety instructions and climb in next to this strange man. Good heavens if my mother could see me now.

"Where are you going?" he asks me.

"I don't know," I answer.

"Well where have you come from?"

"I don't know," I answer again. It's quite a good question. Where have I come from? I wish I knew.

He harrumphs at me and grinds the gears as he sets off down the road.

"I'm the Doctor," he offers his hand, and the vehicle swerves with one less hand on the wheel.

I gawp at him for a moment. I've heard that name before. Yes and I've seen it before, on a door, a door between carriages on a train. I was on a train, and now I was here. Well that didn't make sense.

I feel unsettled, as if I should know who he is, but the memory is teasing me, just out of reach. I shake his hand and relax when he takes a firmer grip of the wheel again.

"Alice," I say. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll drop you off at the colliery," he explains. "You can stay there until this is over."

"What's over?"

He gives me an exasperated look and then turns back to the road.

We drive on for a bit and then he slows the vehicle down a little.

"I don't like the look of that." He squints up ahead.

I try to follow his line of vision and notice a green glow trickling down the hill to his right.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, we'd better keep going."

The nearer we draw to the green glow, the more obvious it is that we are going to have to pass very close by it, if not through it.

It soon is very clear that green slime has spread across the road and the Doctor shouts instructions to me. "Keep down, this is very dangerous. Do not put your hands outside the vehicle, do you understand?"

"Yes Doctor." I nod as well, double affirmation.

The Doctor pushes the accelerator to the max and we surge forward intent on crossing the sea of green. However, the car is not powerful enough and we slow down, finally grinding to a halt. We are well and truly stuck.

Looking up the hill I see green maggots crawling through the slime making their way towards us. I hate bugs and slugs and anything slimy. This is not good and I feel my skin crawl. By now the Doctor has climbed into the back seat and urges me to do the same.

"Come on Alice, get a move on."

For the first time I notice my flares as I haul myself across to the back of the car and then the Doctor helps me jump down. He grabs hold of my hand and half drags me to the left up the opposite side to the tidal wave of slime.

My shoes slip and slide on the pebbles and nettles sting my ankles as they creep in under my trousers' defences. The Doctor stops suddenly and pushes me behind him. Standing rock still and steady he tells me to wait where I am. I watch as he climbs higher and then realise that the maggots are coming down from this side as well, albeit slower and the Doctor is taking a closer look.

I watch him silently for a good while and now he is running back down to me gesticulating wildly. I don't understand what he wants but eventually get the impression I may be in some danger.

Looking behind me, I see that a maggot is within metres of me. I gulp, start to run up to him and lose my footing. Grappling for a handhold I feel myself slide back down and my feet touch something cold and gooey. I can hardly bear to look but know that I must.

Turning on my back was a mistake. It is crawling up my legs now, covering me from ankles to knees. It's horrific and I scream for the Doctor to help me.

With a shower of dirt, the Doctor is beside me. He crouches down and watches the maggot crawl onto my stomach. It burns intensely and I scream in pain.

"Help me," I breathe between the bursts of agony.

"I can't, I'm sorry," he answers. "I can't touch it, it's too dangerous." He shakes his head. "There is nothing I can do."

I close my eyes as the pain encompasses me, and through the blistering pain I hear him walk away.

#

"Aargh!" I wake up and shudder, then leap from the bed. I pull back the quilt as if I will find maggots in the bed, but there is nothing there. Trembling violently, I sit on the edge of the bed and take deep breaths in an attempt to steady my nerves.

It's been three nights in a row now. I don't think I can take anymore. I decide to go downstairs and make some tea. It's a long time until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Missing on the Moor**

Watching Coast was always a pleasure, and this Sunday evening was no different. The glorious Scottish landscape never failed to amaze me, the wilderness at times so beautifully rugged. Wisely I chose this as my last programme before bed. Tonight I would dream of heather and mountains and leave the monsters behind.

#

My subconscious however had other ideas, and as soon as I fell asleep I was swept along a river in a boat totally out of control. I couldn't cut the engine and I couldn't steer. I was cruising ahead in this barge aiming for that white door.

I knew what would be written on it before I even reached it, and sure enough scrolled in bright blue letters were the words, '_The Doctor'_.

Once through the door, I found myself on an unwelcoming, desolate hillside. The wind tore at my plaid skirt and my pullover was not sufficient to keep me warm. I had no idea where I was and yet something seemed strangely familiar.

Turning to the right I started walking, my feet brushing through bracken and long reeds of grass. I blew on my hands to try and warm them up and hoped that civilisation wouldn't be too far off.

I have walked for what seems like an age and it appears to be getting dark. With concern I quicken my pace and my mind races with thoughts of what to do if I am stuck out here all night. I need not have worried though, before long I reached a village and with a sigh of relief I went in search of an Inn.

I found the Inn overlooking the green and stood on the threshold for a moment as I didn't have a penny on me. Would I get away with room for the night? Would I be bold enough to try and get something for nothing?

I squared my shoulders and pushed open the door.

Inside was dark and quiet and the innkeeper was polishing his taps with a cloth. He looked up as I walked in then glanced over to a closed door on his right, he was anxious about something, but I had no idea what.

"Evening," he said in a broad Scottish accent.

"Hello," I replied. I swallowed hard and then carried on. "Do you have a room for the night?"

"Fully booked," he answered and then turned his back on me.

I watched his back for a moment and then piped up again. "Could I have a drink please?"

He turned back to me, and waited expectantly.

"A white wine would be nice?" I suggested.

He didn't pour the wine for me. Instead he looked over my shoulder and addressed someone else.

"Evening Sir, would you be wanting a drink or are you going straight through?"

"Not tonight Angus, important work to be done."

I turned to find a tall dark gentleman standing behind me. He had a moustache and was clad in a military uniform.

He tipped his head at me in acknowledgement and headed over to the closed door.

Instinct made me call out after him. "Doctor?"

He turned round instantly bolt upright, standing to attention. "No miss, why do you ask?"

"Oh." I answer confused. "I thought you might be the Doctor. I've met him before and I thought he might be here."

He walked towards me. "You did, did you? And who might you be?"

"Alice sir," I answer. "Alice Chapman." I'm not sure why I called him sir, I don't generally go around calling people sir, but his demeanour suggested I should, even demanded it.

"Right. Well I'll see what I can do." With that he walked off through the closed door.

I stared at the door for a moment and then turned back to Angus, the landlord. "White wine?" I asked. Then added, "Please." The man's brusque manner was rubbing off on me.

Before I could retrieve my tipple from the counter, the door burst open again and a fireball of energy strode through. His head was a mass of curls and his eyes twinkled, bordering on madness. I could see a white shirt hidden beneath a great brown coat. Around his neck wove a tartan scarf and in his hand he held a bobble hat.

It's so rude to stare, but I really couldn't help myself. I was overwhelmed by the effervescent nature of the man and it took me a moment to take a hold of myself.

"Doctor?" I asked. But really in no doubt this time.

"Alice! Good to see you again. Wholesome and well." He chuckled.

I looked at him awestruck again. He remembered me. How did he remember me? I'd never seen him before. Or if I had, he looked very different now.

"I'm off to the Loch," he addressed Angus, and then turned to me, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Coming?"

"Of course," I answered, mentally waving goodbye to my free drink.

"Good girl." He walked off to the lounge door and I ran to catch him up.

"Why are we going to the loch?" I asked.

"Monsters!" he laughed at me.

I follow the Doctor out onto the moors. Deep down I feel this is a bad idea. My legs feel like lead and I am wading through treacle. The Doctor is far ahead now and I fear I may lose sight of him completely.

I am breathless now, gasping for air and totally alone. The Doctor has left me. There is nothing I can do but try and carry on but it is struggle. Suddenly, from out of the silence there is an almighty roar. It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge and I squint through the darkness trying to make out where it's coming from. I can see nothing. I can hear nothing except my breath rasping in my throat.

Then I can feel it. The earth beneath my feet is trembling. I immediately think of Jurassic Park and look around for dinosaurs a Tyrannosaurus Rex maybe. But it is bigger than that, and much more powerful. 'The monster, Doctor, I have found your monster,' I think to myself as it bears down on me. I cannot move, rooted to the spot.

I shut my eyes waiting for the thud and it comes without fail. I am flying now, flying through the air, I still have my eyes shut but I can feel it. Then I am falling and I crash to the floor with a sickening thud.

My body is broken I can feel that too. I know I am dreaming and I wonder why I didn't wake up. You are supposed to wake before you hit the bottom I think to myself angrily. Why didn't I wake up?

I try to move but I can't and eventually through my closed lids, I see a shadow fall over me. A cool hand runs down the side of my face and fingers gently open my eyelids. I am looking up into the Doctor's concerned face.

"Stay there, don't move," he says."

I want to tell him that I can't anyway, but the words won't come.

"Sssh" he says, putting a finger to my lips. "Be quiet."

I lay there on the cold hard ground, willing myself to wake up, but I can't and I feel myself spiralling away into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Just Breathe**

Today I determine that I am not going to sleep. The traumatic dreams of the last few nights have taken their toll and I am more afraid of sleeping than of anything else. I refuse to go to bed and sit on the sofa drinking strong black coffee, determined to stay awake.

Unfortunately, I am the sort of person who can sleep anywhere, standing up even, if I'm that tired, and despite my best intentions, my lids droop and I am off again.

This time I'm in a large field of corn. There is no way out and I feel like I've been here for ever. The ears are up to my waist and no matter which way I wander, there is nothing but endless corn. I am frustrated more than anything. I want to escape and yet it's impossible. Until I see the door. It is buttermilk in colour, blending in with the scenery, and the words _'The Doctor'_ are written in dark red this time. Realising I have no alternative, I push my way through.

As I walk through I realise too late that there is no ground beneath me, and I am now falling. Fast and furious I tumble downwards. I am spinning and performing somersaults that would make my gymnastic teacher proud. And then I land with a gentle thud on my bottom.

I sit there for a moment, confused and trying to take in my surroundings. I am clearly very deep underground, judging by the fall. And the walls, floor, everything around me is made of a mixture of moss, twigs and earth. It feels like a giant birds nest, only long and narrow. Getting to my feet, I brush down black trousers, tug down my black and white shirt and start walking.

I haven't walked far, when I hear voices behind me. I stop and look back, waiting for whomever it is to catch me up. Eventually I am surrounded by a group of five people all talking at once. A rather large gentleman in jeans and striped jumper is telling his grey haired wife that it isn't far now. His wife, her hair tied into a bun on top of her head is more interested in me. She wants to know, how I got here. She thought everyone else had escaped.

I smile at her non-committedly and tell her my name is Alice. I half expect her to welcome me to wonderland but she just says 'lovely' and hurries on. A young couple are also here and boy of about 12 years.

I wonder where the Doctor is, as I haven't seen him yet, and was just about to ask when the young man suggests I get moving, otherwise I'll be left behind. I look around expecting the Doctor to appear, but he is nowhere to been seen.

The young man turns back to me again. "What's the matter?" he asks.

"I was looking for the Doctor." I answer surprised at how upset I am that he is not here.

"Alice," he says bending down to look in my eyes. "I'm here."

"Oh!" I answer startled. "You're very young."

"Thank you, but not as young as you think. Now if you wouldn't mind?" he holds his arm out to the right, directing me up the tunnel.

"Sorry I answer," and jog on in an effort to catch up with the others.

Once we are all together, I look at this new Doctor again. He is very young, probably not much older than me, blonde, quite nice looking. He is wearing the most filthy cricket outfit, which I think would come up quite nicely in the wash with a bit of Persil.

"Why do you keep changing?" I ask. "Last time you had curls, and the time before that you were going grey."

"Regeneration. It's a Timelord thing."

I nod my head knowingly, whilst not having the slightest idea what he's talking about.

"Why can we see, when we're underground?"

"Phosphorescence."

"Oh," I say. I wish I'd studied a little more at school as I am none the wiser.

The Doctor is now studying the ceiling some concern written on his face. He looks behind us back down the tunnel then forwards and then back up to the ceiling.

"Move!" he shouts out, pushing past me down to the front of our little group. "The ceiling isn't safe, run!"

There is a slight pause, as his words are digested, and I hear the disturbance of the earth above me. Bits of dirt fall into my hair and I shake them out. Then we are running, full pelt down the tunnel.

"Come on, come on!" he is urging us onwards.

I am at the back of the group, and already I can feel dirt, grit falling behind me, some infiltrating the back of my shirt. A cloud of dust bellows over me and I cough and choke as I breathe it in.

Everyone else has disappeared up ahead and I am annoyed at how slow I am. Only the Doctor is waiting for me, urging me onwards.

And then it happens. I hear the Doctor call, "Look out!" The ceiling above me collapses and I am buried alive underneath soil, the dirt and mud has become my tomb. It is in my mouth, up my nose, clogging up my ears. I am terrified, gasping for breath, but I can inhale nothing but dust.

I lay there silent for what seems like an age, suffocating, but incapable of doing anything about it. And then I feel the soil moving around me, being scraped away. The weight on my back is removed. I am surprised it hasn't broken my spine. Then I feel myself being turned over and someone far away is calling my name. Hands scrape away the earth from my face and a finger probes inside my mouth.

I try to cough to free my lungs of all the debris, but the pain in my chest makes me cry out.

"Alice? Alice, can you hear me?"

I open my eyes and look up at the Doctor.

"Be brave for me Alice," he says. The emotion is straining his voice. "Just breathe."

I try to breath but it hurts so much. I've done some serious damage internally.

"You're doing extremely well," he encourages me. Taking my hand he sits cross legged next to me. With his other hand he feels for the pulse at my neck.

I want to say something to him, tell him not to worry. But I can barely catch my breath let alone speak.

"Breathe Alice, breathe," I hear him tell me again.

My world which was already devoid of colour, turned grey and fuzzy at the edges. The last thing I heard was the Doctor promising to take me home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Munter-munters**

This time I had fallen asleep during the day. The nightmares had affected me badly and I was constantly tired now. It was only meant to be forty winks, but the hell I subsequently went through seemed to last much longer than that.

Standing on the shore, looking out to sea, I was mesmerised by a seemingly wild tornado whipping towards me. I didn't feel any fear, I was safe where I was, and nothing could harm me. As the wind became stronger and the sea spray buffeted me I looked into the heart of the tornado and found exactly what I expected, a door, ~The Doctor~ neatly inscribed in amber ink.

Without hesitation I pushed through to the other side, but I kept a constant eye on floor below me, I'd had a bad experience at some point my subconscious told me.

Hugging the ground was an endless array of plant life, the leaves every colour of the rainbow from blood red through to emerald and violet. The plants were of every possible variety, cacti vied with large foliage. Ferns gave way to rampant climbers. And towering above all this, majestic pines, willows and tropical fruit trees competed with each other to touch the sky.

Revelling in the beauty of this place, I started walking forward, my sandals squelching through the damp flora. I was very aware of where I trod, but nevertheless, the density of the plants meant that I could not avoid trampling over some them. I needed to find a path, somewhere that I could walk without causing any damage.

A path could not be found though, so I carefully picked my way further into the jungle listening to the wild curious sounds that surrounded me.

Then I heard a new sound, a strange sound that made my pulse race and dried out my throat. I stood dead still and looked around expectantly, my brain trying to rationalise why I could hear a wild cat in a place like this.

I was somewhat surprised to see something run down a nearby tree, and even more perplexed when it jumped down in front of me. It was nothing like I'd ever seen before. It was certainly feline, the pointing ears and whiskers along with the smooth golden fur told me that. But it sat on its haunches like a human would, watching me warily. Its legs were short and stumpy and its tail was wide and fat. I had no idea what it was. But if the Doctor were here he would have told me it was an Abooman.

It didn't seem to pose any threat, and although its roar was fearsome its demeanour was quite the opposite.

I continued to walk on, and it ran on its legs beside me, the plants tickling it underbelly and often closing over it completely hiding it from view. It ran from one side of me to the other, dictating the direction I took, herding me even, like a sheepdog. It clearly wanted me to go in a certain direction and I didn't know any reason to avert its tactics.

"I wouldn't go that way, you'll not survive the night out," someone called out to me.

I turned on the spot, curious to see who called me. I didn't recognise the voice, but I expected it was the Doctor.

I was going to call out something in reply, but the words failed to leave my lips as I stood in astonishment at the vision before me. The bright multi-coloured coat fought with the plants for supremacy in its range of shades. The saffron striped trousers were damp round the bottom and the curly mop of hair sat atop a head that wore a disconcerting frown.

"Any native of Alfamodene knows that you don't wander into the Terrior without protection."

"Doctor?" I called out, not sure I had identified him correctly.

"Alice. You'd better come with me."

I skipped over to him, avoiding the purple flowers that were giving off a heady scent and grinned happily at him.

"I'm looking for the Munter-munter," he says to me. "Have you seen it?"

"Erm, not recently," I answer.

"Thought not. I need to know what's happening to it. It'll be extinct before we know it."

He grabs his umbrella, as brightly coloured as he is, and uses it to swish away the plants, regardless of their beauty.

I trot along and try to catch up, treading in his footprints, wondering what a Munter-munter is.

"Keep alert Alice. It will be very well hidden."

"How big is it again Doctor?" I ask, wondering if I'd been walking with one earlier on.

"Oh bigger than a Caress but not as big as a Leaval."

"Oh," I answer.

We walk on a little further and then he stops again.

"Smell that."

I sniff the air, but can't smell anything different, so I tell him so.

"I can't smell anything."

"Rubbish! You're not concentrating."

I try to concentrate, but still can't smell anything. This time I choose not tell him. Something about him is rather disturbing and I don't feel very comfortable.

He has stepped up his pace now, and I run to keep up, only the faster I run, the further away he is getting. Puffing and panting I call out his name. "Doctor!"

"Come on. Keep up," he calls back to me.

But once again it's too late. This has happened to me before. I've been left behind and I don't know which way I should go.

Instantly the day turns to night as if someone has just turned out the lights and I shudder as I slow down to halt in this strange place.

It is then that I'm pleased to see my little furry friend. He led me to the Doctor last time, so I presume he will do that for me again.

With a little more bounce in my step I begin to follow him. I watch as he scuttles ahead of me, his little legs skimming the ground and his tail thumping along behind him.

And then he stops, retreats a little and rounds himself behind me. He is egging me forward now, swaying from side to side in excitement. I trust he is showing me the right way, so I advance gingerly, feeling in the darkness, moving the soft ferns and tough vines away from me.

The foliage seems to have changed here and apart from ferns and vines I cannot see any other plants, and I wonder whether there are still beautiful flowers beneath my feet.

I am reaching out in front of me again, when a vine cracks against my skin and burns my flesh. I shout out in pain, and pull my arm back sharply. Another vine slaps against my leg, and again it feels like the hot fire of a whip smacking against me. I look around for my little furry friend but he is nowhere in sight and it's then that I begin to panic.

Where is this place, which he has led me to? Where is the Doctor?

I call out his name. "Doctor," alarm edged to my voice.

I take another step forward and another vine entwines around my leg and the pain brings me crashing to one knee. I cannot see anything and try to twist to see behind me, but something lashes across my back and I scream out in agony. I am not even moving now and yet these vines are striking at me, I feel like I am being flogged by a cat o nine tails.

"Doctor!" I scream out again, fear and panic clearly apparent in that one word.

I curl up in a ball trying to protect my body but the stinging ferocity of the attack does not subside. And then from a short distance away he calls to me.

"What are you doing there?"

I am in too much pain to answer him.

"I told you to avoid the Terrior," he says in dismay. "Oh Alice!"

I hear him trying to get to me, approaching from one side and then retreating, before trying from another.

"I can't reach you," the sorrow he feels reflects in his voice. "It's poisonous Alice, it's too late anyway."

I want to answer, but I have no control of my body now, my brain is alert but I am paralysed completely. I can't even blink.

"It won't be long Alice, you won't feel a thing. It won't hurt anymore I promise."

I know, I think to myself, it's stopped hurting already.

#

I try to move from the chair as soon as I wake up. I'd fallen asleep in a most uncomfortable position, my legs curled up underneath me. I lever myself up, release my legs, and am struck immediately by pins and needles.

'Ooh, ouch' I squeak as I wander trembling to the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of water and stomp my feet on the floor to get the circulation going.

Briefly, imperceptibly I feel my heart palpitate. It sings a merry tune of all of its own for no more than 30 seconds. I feel weird, light-headed and a light pressure inside my chest. Then everything settles back to normal and I think no more of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Stomp!**

I am running, faltering, changing direction and then running again. I am surrounded by mirrors and there is no way out. My image is reflected back to me a hundred times over. None of the mirrors move, and no matter which way I turn I am faced with more and more. I move off to my left again, then right, and then right again. It's another dead end. Just more mirrors. And then I see it, in tiny writing on the mirror at the end. Etched across the glass, are the words _The Doctor_.

I don't want to go through, I am fearful of what fate awaits me. But there is no alternative and I push against the glass, through to another world.

At first everywhere is completely dark, and then gradually everything brightens as though someone has just switched on the lights. I look around and have no idea where I am. Everything is totally alien to me, from the gun metal machinery to the white and cream walls, ceiling and floor. Everywhere feels old and decayed. The surface of the walls is flaking. The ceiling warped and bowed the floor well-trodden.

I walk over to the machinery, but cannot make out what it is, or what it's used for. There are no lights on it, it looks completely dead. Wires hang down from the back and as the machines are arranged in a circle, the centre of this circle is just a mass of wiring and metal sheeting.

I move away from the odd equipment and make my way over to the only door. There must be someone else around here who can tell me where I am. Somewhere I must be able to find the Doctor.

Outside my view is obscured by steam. It billows around me and it's hot. Not scalding, but uncomfortable. Immediately I start to sweat and I feel weak and light headed in minutes. I have to get out of this area, and I walk as fast as I'm able through the haze until I come to an archway. It's not quite so bad in here and I can see around me somewhat.

I walk forward and then stop abruptly as someone calls out in alarm. "Watch out!"

I don't move and wait until the owner of the voice reaches me. "Ah yes, I thought it might be you," he says.

"You did?"

"Yes, now what are you doing here?"

"No idea." I answer.

"Well you might want to move away from the edge. It's a long drop from here."

I look down and realise that I'm on the edge of a very deep pit. There is a huge hole in the middle of the floor.

"What's that for?" I ask. I don't even ask if he's the Doctor, I know instinctively that he is.

"To release the pressure," he says. "Otherwise we'd all be blown sky high."

"Right," I say. "Wouldn't want that."

"Exactly."

I watch as he blows across a small object in his hand. It looks earthenware, made of clay maybe. Something old and ancient.

"What's that?" I ask.

"A phenomatic control."

I don't know why I bother to ask questions, I never understand any of the answers the Doctor gives me.

He looks round at me when I don't answer. "It's from the future Alice. Watch."

He pushes in the end and after a couple of seconds I hear a squeaking noise behind me. Into the room trundles a little machine on two wheels. It's like a space-age wheelbarrow and squeaks as it moves across the floor.

"Needs oiling," The Doctor says. "Otherwise they'll hear it coming."

"Who will?" I can't help myself, I have to ask and I already know I won't be any the wiser come the answer.

"The Cybermen."

"Okay," I have no idea what he's doing and it seems he has no inclination to tell me.

"Hold this Alice and wait here." He passes me the control and wanders off leaving me alone. I watch him go and consider that I could ask a question for every single question mark on his jumper and still be none the wiser. It is a marked improvement on the previous attire but even so, his tweed trousers and safari jacket just made him look odd still.

I don't know where he's gone, and presume he's after some WD40, so I sit on the floor and wait for his return. I turn the control over in my hands and wonder how something that looked so medieval could be something from the future.

As I am pondering this quandary I hear footsteps, big heavy footsteps. They most certainly don't belong to the Doctor. I look up and realise that I'm in a completely different room from before. I cannot understand how I got here, but it's not good. Huge machines are stomping towards me. Humanoid and silver in design, they are metal from head to toe. Their presence is overwhelming and their stature imposing.

I gulp and get to my feet, shuffling backwards, but they stomp towards me unrelenting. They carry weapons and I have no doubt about their power and that they would kill me without a second thought.

As I back away I come up against a wall and I know then that there is no escape. They raise their weapons in unison and fire as one.

The screaming I can hear is mine, totally mine. And I want to pass out from the agony. Then the Doctor is beside me, he has taken off his hat and is kneeling down on one leg.

"Alice, I'm so very sorry," he says.

He puts two fingers to my temple and his touch is a blessed relief. A soft blanket swaddles my mind, bringing me peace and I fall into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Venom**

Today I was restless, my eczema had flared up and the itch constantly nagged me. I haven't suffered with this for many years, but I can understand why the recent stress would cause its return. I have taken anti-histamines before bed, knowing they will make me drowsy and hoping that I will fall into a sleep so deep I don't remember my dreams.

The door this time, takes me to green pastures beside a glorious blue lake. I think I am back in Scotland. The scenery is so reminiscent of that which I knew and loved.

My first thought is to find the Doctor, but I cannot see any civilisation around and I begin to walk to the water's edge instead, suspecting he will find me soon enough.

The green trees wind down to the water's edge and I revel in the sunshine glinting off the blue water. This place is beautiful and I feel so very happy and contented. Taking off my sandals I dip my toes in the water and incline my head back, shutting my eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it," a voice says beside me.

I open my eyes to see a gentleman sitting next to me looking totally out of place. His stiff Victorian costume is in stark contrast to the tranquil scene that surrounds us. He had a charming smile though and a twinkle in his eye. I have no doubt he is the Doctor and I feel relaxed in his company.

"It's glorious," I say, looking around me and running my hands over the soft grass. "One of my favourite places."

"You've been here before?" he asks, looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah, I think so, or somewhere similar, with you, don't you remember?"

"I haven't been to New Zealand before," he states. "Pity, I wish I had."

I turn to study him. New Zealand, well now, that's a first for me too. "We should look out for hobbits," I suggest. "Frodo Baggins lives round here."

"You don't get hobbits on Earth," he answered. "No that's the planet Taquiem."

"You're kidding, right? You are aren't you? There are no such things as hobbits."

"Tolkien might disagree," he said. "He was quite taken with them, if I recall correctly."

I look at him again, unsure whether he is having me on, and decide that he must be for my own sanity.

We sat in companionable silence for a while and I relished the opportunity to do just that. I had a feeling it was a rare opportunity and I might never get the chance again.

"Walk?" he asks me after a while of quiet contemplation.

"Yeah, sure." I look around for my sandals and then see them hanging from his fingers. Smiling I take them from him and slip them on.

We walk through fields speckled with purple flowers and I wonder at the mountains majestically reaching through the clouds. I was sure they weren't there before, but no matter, they are obviously here now.

As we are walking I see up ahead, a strange light. It was there, a bright white light and then it disappeared. I looked across to my new Doctor and his face told me all I needed to know. This wasn't good news. I had a sense of foreboding that I knew I had felt many times before.

The Doctor's pace quickened as we headed for the small copse up ahead. I was able to keep pace with him stride for stride. This was good news surely, how many times before had I been left behind?

He stops suddenly, and grasps my arm. "Go back Alice, this is not safe. Go back."

"No, no, I'm sticking with you. I don't want to be on my own."

His expression is now one of frustration, he hasn't got time to argue, and carries on walking ahead. I trot along behind, desperate to stay with him.

"What's the matter, what is it?" I puff a little bit, not quite as fit as he is.

"It's the Master," he replies under his breath.

The tone of his voice suggests the Master is not good. Perhaps I should have stayed by the lake after all. We reach the spot where the light was seen, and there is nothing. No sign of any presence, no person hiding in the trees. I turn on the spot, relaxing a little.

"There's no-one here," I announce, stating the obvious.

"He's here."

I look around again, and shudder as my nerves start to get the better of me again.

And then he rears up, right out of the ground in front of me, tall, dark and menacing. His eyes are black as night, and I can tell he is nothing but evil.

I take a step back but he his arm whips across and catches my wrist. I can't break free and he twists it painfully, sneering at me.

"Let her go," the Doctor shouts. The Master obeys and leaves go of my wrist. "How did you get here," he continues, looking round as if some vehicle is going to show itself.

The Master didn't answer, just stares at him with those cruel eyes. He turns those eyes on me and I cower, scared of the venom livid in them.

"Leave her alone, this is between you and me,"

The Master moves away from me and then disappears right before my eyes. I stare at the space where he stood, dumbfounded. And then out from the shadow at the base of a tree, a serpent rises and strikes at me.

It strikes on my ankle and what starts as a mild discomfort begins to sting and then turns to a throbbing agony. I fall to the ground and then sit transfixed as I can see the venom travelling through my veins, up my shin and over my knee.

Trying not to panic I look up at the Doctor who is searching the ground for the vanished snake.

"What's happening to me? What is it?" I call out to him.

He notices me now. My face twisted in agony and forgets the Master for a moment and pulls a handkerchief from his velvet jacket pocket.

"Don't move," he orders, dropping on his haunches beside me. "Keep very still."

I do as he says and wait whilst he ties the tourniquet around my thigh cutting off the blood supply. I start to feel strange, lights dancing before my eyes and I fight against it, determined to stay conscious.

The Doctor is on edge as his attention diverts between myself and the surroundings, trying to keep both under his careful eye.

On the fringe of my vision I see the Master back to his full height closing in on us again and I shout a word of warning.

The Doctor is back on his feet and I watch as they circle each other, like boxers in a ring, wondering who is going to land the first blow. But there is no physical violence, only what looks like a battle of the minds. The Master is retreating, the Doctor clearly having gained some power over him and then as quickly as he appeared he has disappeared.

"Alice! Alice!" I hear my name and smile up at the Doctor who is back by my side.

He picks up my arm and rolls up my sleeve. Underneath the livid black lines are obvious, running down my arm almost reaching my wrist.

"Don't say it," I beg him. I already know there's nothing he can do.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say a quick thank you to those who have been reading so far, and to those who have taken the trouble to review. I found the last three chapters very difficult to write as I had very limited experience of Six, Seven and Eight. I have only seen 2 episodes with Six, 1 with Seven and of course the Movie for Eight. I should watch more and listen to some audios, I know.**

**The last three chapters were easier to write (although that may not mean they are any better) having watched all the new season episodes a hundred times over. Anyway, thanks for staying with me, and I hope you make it to the end. Reviews, comments, spellchecks and general chat always welcome.**

**Chapter Nine – Leather and Lace**

I am lying in my bed exhausted. Today hasn't been a particularly good day. I've picked up some stomach bug and the nausea led to frequent trips to the bathroom during the day. I pick up my book again and lay back against the pillows, the historical romance a pleasant distraction from my illness.

My eyelids soon grow heavy and eventually I am asleep, the book fallen forward over my nose.

#

I am in a square room this time with oak panelling on the walls, a rich red rug covering most of the floor. I find the door immediately in its logical place, a brass plaque screwed to the wood announcing _The Doctor_.

I walk through without hesitation, but then immediately stop, alerted to my surroundings. I am in a tunnel. The walls are made of stone but covered with coloured cables. Running along the floor are train rails that reach far away into the distance. Overhead are a mishmash of wooden struts, there are no lights and I cannot see very far.

I fear that the lines are electrified and therefore have no desire to step forward. Instead I turn back to the door behind me. Perhaps I can just walk back through. The door is no longer there though and I realise I am trapped in this alcove in the dark tunnel, with no way to turn, no way to go, but down onto the rails.

Gingerly I step forward, placing me feet between the metal lines and stand in the middle of the tunnel. There is no draft and my vintage lace dress does not stir around my legs. I look to my left up the tunnel and then to my right. I don't know which way to go, I presume if I walk along the track I will reach a station, but which way is the shortest journey. I don't want to be on the lines when a train comes.

I am standing contemplating this, when I am hit with a thud in the chest, and forced back into the alcove. Stunned I try to collect my senses and straight away realise I am being smothered in leather. My face is covered in it, whilst the rest of my body is pinned up against the wall. I try to push against the body which has trapped me, but if anything it pushes back at me even firmer a hard wall of resistance. In that instant a train rushes past, with a shocking high pitched squeal, the air compressed in an instant and then released like a set of bellows.

As soon as it is gone, the leather jacket moves away from me and I look up into a pair of blue eyes.

"Hello" he says, grinning at me and waving a hand.

"Hi," I answer smoothing down my lace skirt that has ridden above my knees.

"That was close, bit of a squeeze, but I wasn't expecting you there, otherwise I'd have stopped off at the one before. Come on then," he said as I remained rooted to the spot.

He held his hand out to me but I didn't move. "Is it electric?"

"This? No." He jumped around the rails to show they were safe. "So are you coming, or are you staying there all day?"

I take his hand and step down onto the rails, but don't move any further a wave of nausea breaking over me again. I am annoyed that even in my dream I have to feel sick, could I not just enjoy a few moments relief. I then promptly throw up over his shoes.

"Eugh!" He grimaces as he shakes his shoes alternately and then pulls out a hanky to wipe them clean.

"Nice to see you too Alice! Is this a new form of ape greeting?"

"Sorry," I apologise. "I'm not feeling too great."

We start walking together up the tunnel and eventually exit at Kings Cross Station. The place is deserted and derelict. No gaudy posters on the walls, tiles are broken or missing. The place is gloomy and makes me feel depressed.

"Where is everyone?" I ask worriedly.

"Evacuated." He answers.

"Oh! Is this the war? Is it Hitler?"

"No, where've you been. It's the Sontarans."

"Sultarans? Who are they?"

"Son…Sontarans. Potato heads. Stamp a lot. Great warriors," he added with a hint of admiration in his voice. That's where I'm going. To see the general, to put a stop to this once and for all."

"How will you do that?" I race after him up the stationary escalators.

"I'll tell them to stop."

"And they'll take notice of you?" I look up at him with respect.

"Nope. Very unlikely."

"So then what?"

"I'll think of something," he carries on completely self-assured.

"What's with the trains?" I remember back and wonder why they are still running.

"Strategic soldier assembly. Fastest way to get a Sontaran from A to B. You should check out Southern Railways, most efficient they've ever run."

I don't answer him this time. My mouth is agape and I'm staring around me, my hands clammy with fear. We are in the ticket area and it appears to have been converted into some kind of factory. Rows of tanks filled with a green slime cover the floor space. At various intervals a little brown 'thing' with a squat fat body and huge bulbous head would climb out of a tank. I watched as these aliens just kept on climbing out, struck with horror and disbelief.

I looked round to find the Doctor who had marched on towards a Sontar-thing without me. They seemed to know who he was as I heard whispers of 'The Doctor' around me.

I watched as he stood to attention and then gave them his demand to leave. They just laughed at him. It was then that I was grabbed, a blue claw on either side of me, locked around my arm. I was marched away, the sound of the Doctor's protests ringing in my ears.

I instantly find myself strapped to a table, no recollection of how I got here. Leather bands restrain my ankles and my lace clad wrists. I see a headset being lowered from the ceiling and pull against my restraints anxious to avoid whatever is coming next.

The blue uniformed solider next to me, informs me of my fate and I scream in protest. I don't want to be cloned. I don't want to lose me.

The procedure is painless, but it is the most fearsome experience to date. I can feel my mind, my soul ebbing away from me. My whole conscious is shutting down on me. I am becoming an empty shell, becoming nothing, no-one. I look for the Doctor wanting him to save me, but he is nowhere to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have increased the rating of this story to K+. Although the details are not graphic the idea behind this chapter is quite horrible.**

**Chapter Ten – Monsters**

This time my dream has placed me in a hotel, standing by the exit, pondering on the current situation. The doors are locked, barred from the outside and armed men guard the exit.

I turn to the person next to me, and he looks sadly at me. "We could be here for ages. Until they find the source of the plague at least. Until they find what's infecting the customers."

I turn away from him and look back at the doors, understanding now, but sick with fear. I hope it doesn't get me.

I'm walking back towards reception and contemplate asking for a room, when a stout man in half mooned spectacles calls to me. "Alice, have you put the towels out in room three?"

I look at him, confused and process what he has just asked me. Then I look down and notice my uniform, black skirt that falls to the floor, a button up black blouse and white apron tied at the waist. My flat shoes are practical and it seems I actually work here.

"Well don't stand there looking gormless, go and sort it out."

"Yes sir," I answer and bound up the stairs.

I know where the towels are, which is strange as I've never been here before, and I know where room three is, so I set about my task. I pass guests on the stairs and in the corridors, the ladies in chiffon and satin, and the men in waistcoats or blazers. I realise that I am further back in history, than the 21st century.

I walk into room three and another maid is already there, laying clean sheets on the bed. She turns to me and then goes over to the door shutting it behind me.

"Alice, there you are. I thought you'd forgotten. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I say, laying the towels next to the jug and pitcher.

"And the rash has it gone?"

Jenny, that's it, I remembered her name. I'd told her that morning about the rash across my stomach because I was scared and I needed to confide in someone.

"It's still there," I said. I remember now, the little spots I'd found that morning, that made me late for my duties in the kitchen.

"That's not good," she says. "You should tell someone. That bloke in charge, you should tell him, the Doctor."

"Tell the Doctor what?" A voice asks from behind me.

I spin round and there he is standing in the doorway. He still looks quite normal, a brown suit this time, and long brown overcoat. His hair is brown and messy and he sports a fine pair of sideburns.

"Nothing," I say, feeling quite defensive and frowning across at Jenny.

"She's got a rash," she pipes up. "She's not ill like those plague people, do you think it could be serious?"

I look across at her again furious, is she glorifying in the situation? Then I turn back to the Doctor who is still slouched against the door, hands in his pockets. He makes a move towards me once he catches my eye, so I turn away, intent on my task.

"It's nothing," I say. "Just a couple of little spots. Don't get all fussy on me." I try to laugh it off and continue smoothing the towels to complete perfection.

"Alice," he says. "Look at me."

I ignore him.

"Alice, look at me."

Reluctantly I turn round, and I'm trapped like a fly in the amber of his eyes.

"Tell me the truth."

"It's a small rash, I found it this morning. It's nothing, honestly." I promise him.

"Let me see," he says, holding out his arm and directing me to the bed.

I consider refusing but eventually with leaden feet I walk to the bed and sink down shakily.

"Show me," he asks me gently.

"Give me your apron," Jenny says and I stand up again to shakily take off the white starched material.

"Loosen your skirt," she says quietly, and she takes over loosening my skirt and undoing the lower buttons of my blouse revealing my undergarments.

I have a long petticoat underneath, and bloomers and a corset to boot. Taking an overzealous interest, she loosens these too until my belly is exposed naked for anyone to see.

I feel extremely self-conscious and acutely embarrassed as the Doctor tells me to lie back on the bed. I steel a quick look at him. He has glasses on now and comes over to examine me.

"That's not a few spots Alice," he tells me off.

I look down and see huge wheals on my skin, red and ugly, stretching from one side over to the other, from my belly button down to my pelvic bone. I am surprised to see them there. He puts his hand out and touches me, very gently but I can't help but flinch under his touch, he pulls his hand away immediately.

He pulls a strange metal implement from his pocket and it emits a soft buzz as he switches it on. The blue light at the tip glows as he moves it backwards and forwards over my body.

"That's not good," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not good at all."

I'm trying not to listen, staring at the ceiling, concentrating on a little spider that has scurried from a corner and has abruptly stopped. Unsure if he is safe, so exposed where he is.

And then his hand is back again, only firmer this time, pressing down into my flesh and I try to muffle a cry at the pain.

"Try to relax," he says. "I need to feel how big it has grown."

I latch onto those words, something is growing? And then I shriek out again, as his hand probes, first high up near my naval then down further near my groin, right side, left side. "Stop it," I beg, "please stop."

"Sssh, shhh," he tries to hush me as I writhe and squirm trying to get away. I grab hold of his hand, but he is insistant and will not stop what he is doing.

Finally, he looks at the tears streaming down my face, and removes his hand. I see the pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry Alice," he says.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jenny asks. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's a Rippa," he says. "I've got to get it out."

My fear is mounting at his words. I want to know what a Rippa is, but I daren't ask.

"I'm sorry Alice," he says. "I'm so, so sorry."

And then with both hands on my stomach his pushes down until my belly bulges and I give John Hurt a damn good run for his money.

#

I wake up screaming, loud piercing screams and look under the covers to reassure myself that I am still intact. Then I leap from the bed and race to the bathroom. I need a shower. To let clean, pure water, wash over me. I feel dirty and disgusting and I can't get the thoughts of what just happened out of my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading. If you have the time, I would welcome some thoughts on which scenario you thought worked the best out of these, and which Doctor was written the best. I would like to develop one of these stories into something more substantial so any feedback would be much appreciated. Even if you prefer one particular setting, but with another of the Doctors.**

**Once again, thank you for your time.  
**

**Chapter 11 – Memories**

I was sitting comfortably in the armchair when I nodded off. Something was playing on TV but it had not held my interest. I was dreaming pretty soon, and already I had come across the door. It was floating in the blue sky above me and I couldn't possibly reach it. It felt a bit of a conundrum and I was puzzling on how I would fly up there when a strange noise woke me from my slumber.

A grinding whining noise was coming from outside in the garden. From where I was sitting I could see straight out into the garden through the patio doors, and curious I got up from my seat to have a look.

I didn't get as far as poking my head outside, when a young man bounded in all fingers and thumbs and quite twitchy.

"Ahh, there you are," he said. "You called me….I'm the Doctor."

I stared at his college professor look, the bow tie and tweed jacket and decided that I was still asleep. I must be dreaming about meeting the Doctor in my own house. That was rather cool.

"So are you okay? Is everything all right?" he started flitting round my lounge, peering behind the television, round the back of the sofa. I wondered if he might be high on something.

"I'm fine," I say, watching him with interest.

"You've been calling me," he says. "Over a period of time. I'm sorry this is the first chance I've had to come to you."

"I haven't been calling you," I answer, confused. He's now standing in front of me, bobbing down to look in my eyes.

"You're subconscious has. Now why would it do that? Why would it be so insistent on requesting I come here?"

I shrug at him, faintly amused and mildly surprised.

"Anything happened recently? Any aliens landed? Any strange phenomena? Anything at all?"

"No," I answer, "not recently."

"What about last month, six months ago, last year?" He's walking around again now and I follow him out into the kitchen.

"Well there was the awful barn dance massacre, that'll be a few months back now. No survivors and the police never found the murderer."

He spun on his heel immediately. "Tell me about it."

"There's nothing to tell. The caretaker went in there the following morning to clear up and found everyone, the whole group dead. Slaughtered. It was quite horrid by all accounts, they never released any photos." My voice has reduced to a whisper.

"And where were you when this went on?"

"Here," I say. "Watching TV."

"Hmm," he's back bobbing about in front of me. "I want to take you back. Let me take you back to that day."

"Okaaaay." I answer warily, following back into the lounge again. I am not sure I want to transport back in time to this event, especially with the Doctor who in every dream so far, has not managed to help me.

I wait, expecting my surroundings to instantly change, as a dream would. Only they don't. He has placed his hands on either side of my head and he's trying to connect with my mind. It tickles and I squirm a little, if a mind can squirm that is, before I let him in.

And then he is rapidly sorting through my memories. That awful tea with Uncle Bert, the nightclub with Lizzie and the time I'd forgotten my purse in Tesco's with a trolley full of shopping. And then he is there, he's found it buried, something I'd completely forgotten. The barn dance. I was dressed up in jeans and a shirt, I'd even borrowed a Stetson for my head and I was excited because Tom would be there, and I'd fancied Tom for ages. He'd flicked through to the moment when the creature had appeared at the door, and I watched in my mind, the scenes of carnage as it flew at the guests, tearing them apart and feeding on their flesh.

I didn't want to see anymore, and I tried to pull the Doctor's hands away, but he wouldn't let me go. I thought I was going to be sick, and my breath was coming in ragged bursts.

"Stay with me Alice," he said. "I'm sorry, but just stay with me."

My tears trickled over his fingers as the scene continued and finally I realised that I was the only one left, the only one still alive with this monster. It had the face of a wolf, snarling and dribbling saliva on the floor, its body was course and had no hair, just tough brown skin. But its feet were like talons, with sharp claws, ready to rip its prey to shreds. I stood watching as it approached me, teeth bared and waiting for it to attack. And then it burst into golden light, and disappeared into a bright golden ball. I watched as it floated in front of me and then in one swoop it had flown at me and forced its way down my throat.

I was jolted away from that scene abruptly, but the Doctor still had his hands to my face, and slowly he released the most distressing of those memories back to the far part of my mind, where I could forget them again.

Once he took his hands away, I opened my eyes and stared at him. Little bits, I could still remember the shirt and the Stetson, the swooping golden ball. I knew I'd witnessed something extremely distressing but already I couldn't remember the worst of what that was.

"Sit down, Alice," he said leading me to the sofa. He sat down next to me.

"You were at the barn dance," he told me. "But you were the only survivor. Everyone else was attacked and destroyed. It needed you for reproduction. It's the only way they can, using someone else's body. It will lay a tiny seed in your body," he indicated with his fingers how small, "like a maggot. Then it will disintegrate, just shatter and disintegrate inside you." He stops as I'm quite incredulous by his story, and he waits until I close my mouth again. He takes hold of my hands and continues. "As the seed grows, it will press on your lungs and suffocate you. That's if the poison doesn't kill you first," he adds as an afterthought. "And when it's ready to be born," he hesitates. "Well it will make its own way out."

He waits now for my response and I feel quite angry.

"Okay, I want to wake up. I am sorry but I've had enough, and I don't want to do this anymore!" My voice rises as I reach the end of the sentence and by this time I am screaming at him.

"This is not a dream, Alice, this is real!"

"No. No. No. No. I will wake up soon and you'll be gone."

He is running his sonic screwdriver over me. Checking the settings, the results? I don't know, and then he runs it over me again.

"Good good. That's great, I'm in time. Okay I'm going to pop out to my Tardis," he indicates out to my garden, "and then I'll be right back."

"Fine. Fine."

When he's gone, I check the clock, the television, the calendar. Everything is the same as it should be, the time is only half an hour after I fell asleep, the same TV programme is on, the calendar has the same notes on it. I pinch myself. "Ouch."

The Doctor rushes back in with a little square box. "Medicine box," he explains. "It's you or Alfie, and although I don't agree with taking a life, Alfie didn't ask your permission."

"Who's Alfie?" I ask, exasperated now.

"The alien," he says, rummaging through the box now, not looking at me. "I just gave him a name."

"So am I pregnant?" I ask. "With an alien?"

"Not yet," he says. "It's preparing you. It takes months to get you ready. And you, your subconscious, oh it's been so clever."

"It has?"

"Yes, it found out the one thing it was scared of, this alien creature, the one thing that would make it run."

"What's that?"

"Me!"

I watch as he puts together three different liquids making something like a dark orange cocktail.

"It's scared of me! And your mind went in search of me. For days it pleaded for me to come to you. You are nearly ready Alice, but I'm here first and it won't take you."

He takes a syringe from the box, sucks up the liquid and then approaches me with it. "This is going to force it to leave you, but once it does it won't be able to change back and it will die."

"Ha-ha, I don't think so," I say, backing away.

"Trust me Alice, I will save you."

I wait as he grabs my hand and I expect him to inject this potion into my arm, but he suddenly switches tactics and I feel the needle hit my neck.

"Sorry," he says grimacing.

I wait for a few moments, and then a very strange sensation overcomes me and I faint into his arms.

When I come round I'm propped up awkwardly on the sofa feeling light headed and dizzy, but I also feel like my chest wants to turn inside out. I feel a stabbing pain when I breathe and turn back to look at the Doctor my eyes full of alarm.

"It's okay," he says, laying a hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

And then in one massive convulsion, I feel a ball rise up through my throat and I open my mouth to release it. It hovers round the Doctor for a moment, and then it vanishes.

"There, gone," he says. "How do you feel?"

"Incredible!"

"You do? I have that effect on people."

"No not you. That was incredible."

"Yes it was rather. You'll be a little weak for a couple of days as your body readjusts itself. But you'll be fine in no time."

"Thank you," I say, sinking back down onto the sofa.

If I'd remembered, I would have asked why it killed all those people, why it chose me as a host. But I didn't remember any of those scenes and the Doctor didn't offer any explanation.

"I'm…I'm just going to put this back in my Tardis," he indicates to the box and then to outside.

"Okay," I say, nodding my head, "and thank you." I know that he won't return.

"You're welcome," he says. Then he calls back to me from halfway down my garden. "Oh and by the way…Stetsons are cool!"


End file.
